When She Loved Me
by BlueEyesUnderTheFedora
Summary: The Queen is morning the loss of her dearest friend, Ambrose. Meanwhile, Glitch is trying to remember who he once was. Both are morning the loss of the former advisor. GlitchxAmbrosexQueen
1. Introduction

_**He can only remember her.**_

How could he ever forget her? Those wonderful eyes, that beautiful smile. He was just a child when he met her, but he could remember her so clearly. His father had been called to assist Queen Adriana in royal matters. That was another thing. He couldn't remember anything about his father beyond the fact that he was brilliant. That's why the Queen had chosen him as her advisor. There wasn't anything his father didn't know. It was a wonderful trait he inherited from him.

_"Hi. I'm Dellana! What's your name?"_

_"Umm...Am-Ambrose, y-your Highness."_

_"Well, Ambrose, we can be best friends! But, only on one condition."_

_"Y-yes your Highness?"_

_"Forget that I'm a princess."_

He found it was the little things he could remember. Little bits and pieces of conversations, and visuals that would randomly appear into his mind throughout the day. But most of his memories were with her. She was his childhood. Like an older sister who would watch out for him. The more time they spent together, the more Ambrose opened up. He became less shy, and he eventually lost his stutter. He thought of it as a miracle actually. The way Dellana welcomed him into her life so quickly. No one had ever wanted to be his friend before. All the other children thought he was weird. Before he met the princess, he would stay in his cabin all day. He would be literally lost in his thoughts, and going outside was at the very bottom of his mental list of things-to-do.

_"Ambrose, why don't you go out and play?"_

_"There's n-no one t-to play w-with."_

_"You don't have to have someone to play with,son. Why don't you go outside and pick some apples?"_

_"N-no thanks. Besides, t-the other kids w-will see m-me and make fun of m-me."_

Della never made fun of him. She was always very patient with him. She used to tell him that the reason he had a stutter was because he was too smart for his own good and just had too many ideas to share with the world. She understood the pain he felt when other children poked fun at him. When children didn't know who she was, Della would also get made fun of because of her eyes.

_"Hey look! It's the demon girl!"_

_"Ya, what's with your eyes? You look like a bug!"_

_"And not the cool kind! The gross kind you squish with your foot!"_

_"H-hey s-stop picking on h-her!"_

_"Ya, what're you gonna do? Force me to figure out what the heck you're saying?"_

He remembers saying something else. But he can't remember what is was. But he remembers what happened after that. The boy walked over to him and pushed him down hard. He remembers laying on the ground, crying. And he remembers Della...

_"Hey! You leave him alone!"_

_"Or what, bugface?"_

He remembers her face turning red. And he can remember wanting to be brave and strong; to push this bully down for not respecting her. He felt embarassed for not standing up for her, and he remembers what happened next in great clarity. The boy and his friends marched up to them, and Della met them half-way. She snapped her fingers, and at the same time flicked her wrist. A brilliant light flew off of her hand and and landed on his jacket. He desperately tried to brush it off, but it spred. Soon the boy was dancing around like a mad-man and yelling that it itched. His friends grew frightened and ran off leaving him to run after them.

_"Ambrose?"_

_"Y-yes, Della?"_

_"You're the bravest person I know."_

_**He can only remember her.**_

He can't remember who he was. He isn't Ambrose any more; only a shell of a once brilliant man. Now he's Glitch. A person so scatter-brained that he sometimes can't even remember his own made up name. And now, he wanders the halls of the palace; touching, smelling, looking. Anything to trigger a memory or two. He hasn't talked with the Queen since his arival after the eclipse. It would be too painful for both of them. When he first saw her again, he couldn't remember her name. He tried as hard as he could, but he couldn't remember it. The Queen had looked at him sadly, tears filling her eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of making her upset again. So now he wandered around, looking for lost memories as if they were Easter eggs; determined to remember enough so he could be able to actually hold a real conversation with his long lost friend.

_**Because he can only remember her.**_

**I hope you like it so far. Yes, I said ****so far****. I plan to continue this. This was just something I was inspired to write one night. And no, this doesn't mean that I've forgotten my other stories. Trust me, I'm doing ya'll a favor because when I write, my whole heart has to be in it and I need to be in the mood to write it or else it really suffers. So I will continue my other stories, don't give up on me! Plz! It's all my muse's fault!! (Oh and school. School sucks. LOL)**


	2. The Queen's Secret

It was morning. The sun peeked through the gap in the long, red curtain, trying to make it's cheery presence known to the world. Glitch sat on his bed, cursing the daylight for being so happy when his life was so miserable. He hadn't slept at all that night. Truth be told, he never slept more than a few hours. His nightmares always kept him up. He rose from the bed and slowly made his way to the huge, impending curtain. In one swift move, he flung the curtains outward, almost blinded by the sunlight that stared back at him. 

"Another morning in the O.Z.", he said to no one in particular," Such a beautiful day", he sighed," Too bad I won't remember it."

He walked out unto the balcony and looked out at the surrounding scenery. His eyes taking in the lush, green grass and the beautiful flowers that seemed to go on forever. He was lost in it's beauty until he heard a faint hum come from somewhere below him. Startled, he looked down and saw the Queen making her way out to the garden. She was humming a haunting melody, and somewhere deep in the recesses of Glitch's mind, he felt a dusty old gear starting to turn. He had heard that tune before, hadn't he? A part of him, _some_ part of him, knew it. Without realizing it, he started to hum along with her. His eyes closed and he was captured in the bliss of remembrance. His feet acted on a hidden impulse to start dancing. Glitch didn't dare open his eyes, he feared what would happen if he interrupted this lost memory. His movements followed a set pattern: forward, back; left, twirl; right, twirl. In his mind's eye, he saw the Queen. Young and beautiful, she was smiling and laughing and having the time of her life. Her voice echoed through Glitch's mind,

_"There you go! You've got it now."_

_Left, twirl. Right, twirl._

_"Splendid, Ambrose! You're a natural!"_

_The pace of the dance slowed, and Ambrose looked into the Queen's eyes._

_"I don't deserve all the credit. After all, Della, you taught me the art of the dance."_

_Before they realized it, they had stopped moving. Each looked into the other's eyes. Ambrose sensed there was more than friendship staring back at him through those beautiful lavender orbs. And for the first time in his life, he spoke from his heart instead of his mind._

_"Della, my beautiful lavender eyes. You take my breath away."_

_"Ambrose..."_

_"Dellana, I..._

love you." Glitch opened his eyes. He smiled at the thought of what he had told her. He had loved her, _really_ loved her.

"What had gone wrong?", he wondered.

Dellana and him had seemed so close, and he was _sure_ she had said that she loved him back after he admitted his feelings to her. 

"It's this no- brain thing", he said to no one in particular.

Glitch wondered if she still loved him. Shouldn't she though? He was, after all, still Ambrose. He just wasn't as smart as he once was. 

"She loves me. I'm sure of it! She just can't leave... Ummm...what was his name?"

He paced the room, racking his brain for an answer that really wasn't necessary for him to know.

"Alan? _No that wasn't right._ Alot of? _No._ Alamo? _Ya! That sounded right! His name was Alamo!_ She can't leave Alamo. She's the Queen, she can't just leave her husband! It wouldn't look proper!"

He placed his hands on his hips and a satisfied smile graced his face.

"Hmmph. This might not be such a bad day after all."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had hoped that sitting in the garden would take her mind off things. To the contrary, it made more memories come flooding back into her head. It was something she didn't like to think about. That thing being Ambrose. Her best friend. And at one time, her lover. She wondered if he remembered that one night. 

_"Probably not."_, she thought.

He couldn't even remember her name! Oh, that had really stung. She told herself that she needed to forget about him, the sooner the better. But how could she expect herself to just forget Ambrose? The boy who had literally grown up in front of her! She had seen him transform from a scared, stuttering little kid to a brilliant, confidant man. Ambrose was her first love, and it hurt her that she couldn't run to him and comfort him. Dellana knew he was suffering. She couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through. Not being able to remember your own life? How horrible! 

Her thoughts went back to the day Azkadellia took him away from her to remove his brain. It had been all her fault. If she had been watching her daughters while they were playing, then Azkadellia would have never gotten possessed. Therefore she would not have had to watch her lover be dragged away by the witch's thugs. 

_"It won't work, you know. You may remove his brain, witch, but you will never be able to decipher his thinkings."_

_Azkadellia looked at the Queen with amusement._

_"Oh how you underestimate me, mother."_

_"I am not your mother!", the queen snapped back._

_"That maybe so. But, I still have control over your daughter and her mind. I think that makes me quite capable of figuring out his inventions."_

_Dellana's face twisted at the remark._

_"Oh don't look so surprised. Your precious Azkadellia may have been to young and naive to see it, but I'm not. There's a reason I picked her and not her weak little sister. Her mind is very powerful and for once, it's being used to it's full potential."_

_"What on earth are you rambling on about?"_

_Azkadellia laughed a chilling laugh._

_"Now, now. You didn't really think you could keep this secret forever did you? I have seen you with Ambrose, and I must say, Azkadellia certainly takes after her father."_

_Dellana just stood there. She never thought anyone would come to the conclusion that Az wasn't Ahamo's child. She feared what the witch could accomplish with this secret._

_"Why mother, you are looking very pale all of a sudden. Not to worry, I've picked a special place for you to be alone with your thoughts."_

Dellana had spent years in the witch's prison. She shuddered every time she thought of it. She remembered that the first day she was there she had spent all of it praying for Ambrose. She knew the removing of his brain was inevitable. But she was praying for something else entirely. Dellana was praying that Ambrose would die while it was happening. It was a morbid thing for her to think about, but it was better than what would await him if he lived. The second day was spent crying, for she knew either way, she would never see her friend again. It wasn't until the third day that she actually started to look for a way out of her prison. 

But now he was alive. He had been helping DG the whole time without even knowing who she was! It had taken every ounce of her strength to finally get over Ambrose. But all those years of mourning and acceptance came crashing down when she saw him again. If she had not just been reunited with her long lost husband, Dellana would have ran to him and held him. She was glad she didn't because he wasn't Ambrose anymore. He was Glitch and he didn't remember her at all.


End file.
